Why Me?
by Forced To Watch Yuri
Summary: Chibi and Sani go around and just get into all sorts of situations, the bad part is...the bad stuff always happens to Chibi. Rape,Assault, Secrets..Everything has gone against her


Chibi: Once upon a time--

Sani: NO!! NO ONCE UPON A TIME!! Use your sense of creativity...

Chibi: Ok...Once upon a bacon...In a land filled with...lemme think.. Rage, was it?

Sani: _Sigh's_... Fine.. We'll go with bacon...

Chibi: But we aren't even flashing back, we have no Idea what will happen..._picks up Sake_ Can I?

Sani: HELL NO! Just start this thing already!!

Chibi: Alright.

"Sani, the muffins are ready!!" Chibi shouted She took the muffins out of the oven. It was Sani's oven, Chibi had gotten up early, snuck into Sani's house and made muffins.

Sani heard the rustling downstairs. She sat up and rubbed eye's. _What the hell is Chibi doing in my house at this hour?!_ Sani thought as she got out of bed.

She followed the scent of freshly baked poppyseed muffins all the way the stairs. "Chibi..." She mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you here now?" She yawned as she took a seat at the table."'Cuz I got bored, waking up at 4 a.m. because Shino's bugs infested the house isn't exactly 'fun'" Chibi explained.

"Well, why the hell where Shino's bug's there?" Sani asked. She reached for a muffin then started to pick at it.

"How the hell am I s'posed to know? Ask Shino!" Chibi, instead of grabbing a muffin, went for the peanut butter. Sani rolled her eyes.

"Fine, maybe I will." She said sarcastically. Sani let out a sigh that turned into a yawn. "I'm bored." She blurted. Sani jumped up and skipped up the stairs.

She walked into her room and threw on whatever clothes that were sitting on her dresser. She came down the stairs wearing a red plaid skirt,

a silver shirt that had a dark blue line cutting diagnolly through, she had a pink raincoat over that. She was also wearing her favorite pair of shoes. Her hair was up in a bun, as usual.

"Let's go out and do something today!" She said, suddenly full of energy. Chibi still had the same look on her face, only now she had a spoon full of peanut butter.

"Fine by me." Chibi shrugged as she dropped the spoon of peanut butter on the counter. "Your cleaning that when we get back." Sani huffed following Chibi out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure." Chibi waved her hand at Sani and walked out the door in to the empty street that connected to the busy main street of Konoha.

"So, what sort of psycotic, moronic, idiotic, random, messed up adventure are up to today? Maybe...We could replace all of Hinata's clothing with...LINGERIE? or maybe Sasuke's clothing with..AN ITSY BITSY TEENY WEENIE (hehe weenie) YELLOW POLKA DOT BIKINI! THAT NARUTO WORE FOR THE FIRST TIME YESTERDAY!!" Chibi had a pixie stick in one hand, and a soda in the other hand. She skipped in a circle around Sani, just waiting for something to come to mind to interest them both. Sani ignored Chibi's random outburst and kept on walking. "Well, I feel like talking to Sai. I heard he's finally back from that big mission." Sani said, eyes glistening. She looked over towards Chibi. "Hey Chibi, pick a color; Red, purple, blue, or yellow." She smiled and stopped walking.

"Red" Said Chibi. Sani burst into laughter. "You get to spend the day with Chouji!" She was still giggling when she led Chibi to Chouji's house.

Sani finally stopped laughing so she could knock on the door. "Chouji-kun!" She sang. Chibi didn't look too happy when Chouji answered the door. She was actually hoping that he wouldn't be home.

"Sani, Chibi, hey. What brings you here." He asked, holding a bag of potato chips.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing..." Chibi mumbled. Sani elbowed her in the ribs. "OW!" Chibi shrieked. "Ignore her." Sani said.

"I'm just here to drop Chibi off. You two get to spend the day together!" Sani chirped.

"Uh, okay," Chouji shrugged.

"Now that's the spirit!" Sani shoved Chibi into Chouji's arms and skipped away toward Tsunade's office.

"Damn Sani..." Chibi mumbled,"Put that friggin' bag of chips down Chouji!"

"No.." Chouji said, defensively.

They walked off and pretty much went straight towards the flower shoppe.

"I think I'll sing a song..." Chibi said wickedly...

"Okay..." Chouji kinda stared

"1, 2, 3" She said, and two voices were heard singing,"I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch of coconuts, see them here, a-standin' in a row, big ones, small ones, some the size of you head!" Then the other voice burst into laughter. "Good times, Sai, Good times"

"Wha?" Chouji just kinda gawked

Sai walked out from behind a bush, "Chibi is no fool, at least she can detect me..." He trailed off.

"Sai...Who have you recently measured?" Chibi questioned

"Measured WHAT?" Chouji asked, scared

"Hmm, I think, Naruto, Sasuke, Gai, what a whopper, and...Kankuro..." He smiled...lost in thought

"Chouji, can Sai come with us?" Chibi begged

"I guess, let's go to..." he paused

Chibi and Sai looked at each other again..."I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! SEE THEM HERE A STANDIN IN A ROW!! (Bum bum bum) BIG ONES small ones SOME THE SIZE OF YOU HEAD..." They trailed into the song, and Chouji just walked along with them. As sunset hit, Chibi returned to Sani, and brought Sai with her...


End file.
